


La dispute

by parasitic



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Advice, Betrayal, Gen, Male Friendship, POV Solas, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasitic/pseuds/parasitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas recounts his time with the young inquisitor, Felassan.</p><p> </p><p>Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La dispute

It had never occurred to Solas that this young elven mage was just like a reflection of his much younger self. The arrogant yet witty remarks the young elf often threw at his advisors annoyed him, but he often times found himself chuckling behind closed doors. The elf, Felassan, would surprise him with the enthusiasm he had shown about the Fade. The boy would visit Solas often, in his study, to talk about the Fade and anything the boy had on his mind that particular day. He had made it clear, that although he was childish he knew the value of knowledge, of wisdom. Solas knew that the boy was impressionable, he thought about his words wisely as they rolled off his tongue and into the air, but most of the time, words he should not have said broke freely. 

One thing Solas knew, was that he could not lead this boy and make the choices for him. He tried not to pry into political matters since he knew Felassan would honor Solas’ decision above all else. But, like everything else, Felassan would seek Solas whenever he needed advice and Solas would break his own promise and express his disagreement. 

In the end, Felassan broke free of the crutch. The boy’s heart hardened after the betrayal. His loyal companion, his friend, had become his greatest enemy. Solas knew the boy detested him when he first laid his eyes on Felassan’s face. When he saw who Solas truly was. Angry, Felassan had spat out at Solas and swore he wouldn’t stop until he found him. He saw the boy’s face one last time before he walked into the eluvian. The soft and bright eyes full of wonder had been replaced by dark orbs full of distrust. He saw the boy then, now a man. 

 


End file.
